catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Growltiger's Last Stand/French
The French lyrics for "Growltiger's Last Stand". There are two official translations: * Translation of the original version by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation of the revised version by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "La Derniére Bagarre de Matamore" Matamore est un marinier, c'est un sacré colosse Il passe sa vie à bourlinguer, il a roulé sa bosse Il aime baffrer et picoler, faut voir tout c'qu'il écluse Matamore on l'a surnommé: La Terreur des Écluses - Ah! Ah! Il est toujours mal fagoté et cherche pas à plaire Il est teigneux, mal embouché, un foutu caractère Il a une oreille arrachée, on s'demande bien pourquoi Il a aussi un œil crevé, qui donc lui a fait ça On verrouille les poulaillers dés qu'apparaît sa barge On cadenasse les celliers, on en mène pas large Quand Matamore est en virée, malheur à qui l'approche On court bien vite se cacher, on va coucher les mioches - Ah! Ah! Malheur au petit canari s'il n'est pas dans sa cage Malheur à la famille souris qui cherche du fromage Malheur à tous les étrangers et à leurs descendants Sitôt qu'un chat n'est pas français, il lui rentre dedans Dès qu'un chat lui paraît suspect, y'a du meurtre dans l'air Faut pas avoir les yeux bridés d'une couleur bleu-clair Tous les Persans, tous les siamois cherchent en vain le sommeil Car c'était bien un chat Siamois qui lui coupa l'oreille C'est par un très beau soir d'été, le temps est enchanteur Une nuit chaude et parfumée qui fait battre les coeurs, Matamore se sent romantique par une nuit si belle Et des images érotiques s'allument au fond de sa prunelle Chi e la Mi amore Sono qui Seul sur le pont du navire, baigné de clair de lune Je sens mon cœur qui chavire ma douce châtelune Tous mes hommes sont endormis, je te veux maintenant Les chats siamois glissent sans bruit dans leurs jonques et leurs sampans Mon Matamore est amoureux, il ne voit plus que moi Et je lis la passion dans tes yeux, je t'aime, me voilà Nous sommes enfin seuls tous les deux, mais qu'attendons nous donc? On voit briller mille regards bleus sur les sampans et les jonques Les siamois les entourent, Matamore n'a rien vu Quand on ne pense qu'à l'amour, on ne regarde plus La bande est armée jusqu'aux dents de poignards et des kriss Ils vont bondir dans un bref instant, le moment est propice In una tepida notte d'estate, allorche la natura Era nel pieno fulgore, e la fresca rugiada Splendeva al chiar di luna apora la verzura Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato Dalla marea del naviglio serenemente cullato In quella tepida notte che c'e dunique di male Se in tnata poesia anche il pirata divento sentimentale? Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte Et puis le signal fut donné à la féroce horde mongole Les sampans furent abandonnés, ce fut une escalade folle Tous les siamois grimpèrent à bord, tuant les matelots dans leur couchette Ce fut le carnage et la mort, a coups de hache et de machette Châtelune poussa de grands cris et hurla de terreur Puis elle disparut dans la nuit, loin de son séducteur Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en est tirée et qu'elle court encore Mais un mur de haine et d'acier se rue sur Matamore Et maintenant c'est la curée, la fin inéluctable Ils se pressent en rangs serrés, farouches, impitoyables Matamore c'est fini pour toi, tu payes enfin tes crimes Combien de Persans, de Siamois furent de tes victimes Un peu partout ce fut la joie quand on sut la nouvelle Dans tous les restaurants chinois, sur les quais, dans les ruelles Les rats, pour leur plus grand malheur, furent raflés sur les docks Et on les fit cuire à la vapeur à la mode de Bangkok Ces productions modernes ne sont pas mal montées Mais elles manquent, à mon goût, de sensibilité Moi J'ai connu la gloire, un succés triomphal... Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Le dernier combat de Growltiger" (Revised Version) Growltiger: Growltiger est le maître à bord, il vogue sur les flots C'est moi, le chat le plus retors qu'on ait vu sur les eaux Depuis Gravesend jusqu'à Oxford, un chat les martyrise C'est moi, le chat de la discorde: La Terreur de la Tamise Crew: Grrr Growltiger Grrr Growltiger Growltiger: Mon apparence importe peu, je ne suis pas là pour plaire Mes poils sont rêches et tout miteux des genoux jusqu'au derrière J'ai une oreille qui a souffert, pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi Moi, je garde toujours un oeil ouvert, c'est le gauche vu qu'y a plus le droit Crew: Grrr Growltiger Grrr Growltiger Cachez toute la basse-cour dans la remise De Rotherhithe à Westminster Ça va faire mal, ça va faire peur Et ce cauchemar, ils l'appellent leur: Terreur de la Tamise Growltiger: Je hais les chats qui viennent d'ailleurs, j'aime pas les étrangers Les chats dont je n'aime pas l'odeur, pour eux c'est pas de quartier Les chats persans, leurs frères siamois savent que je les surveille Car c'est à cause d'un chat de là-bas que j'ai perdu mon oreille Growltiger: Growltiger Crew: Grrr Growltiger Faites gaffe à lui, la prudence est de mise Les porc-épics, les pékinois Se font la malle dès qu'ils le voient Ou bien c'est qu'ils saluent bien bas: La Terreur de la Tamise C'était une nuit peu commune, la nature était sourire La Lune brillait sur la lagune et son glorieux navire Et sous le clair de lune, le coeur bercé par la marée C'est là qu'il se sentit disposé à se laisser aimer Growltiger: Je n'étais pas tout à fait seul, non, au fond de ma cabine Lady Griddlebone et moi étions d'humeur un peu câline Mon lamentable équipage dormait déjà profondément Siamese: Les siamois guettaient de loin depuis leurs jonques et leurs sampans Griddlbone: Mon beau pirate n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, sa Griddlebone Growltiger: Et ma lady ne jurait que par ma voix jamais aphone Griddlbone: Nos coeurs tout langoureux ne pensaient pas se faire surprendre Siamese: Quand la Lune incandescante se reflétait dans nos yeux bleus Nous approchâmes par milliers à bord de nos sampans Nous cernâmes notre ennemi en deux temps trois mouvements Nous restâmes silencieux, armés de tridents jusqu'aux dents Quand résonna le tout dernier aria des deux amants Growltiger: In una tepida notte d'estate Allorché la natura era nel pieno fulgor E la fresca rugiada splendeva al chiar di luna Sopra la verzura Si poteva vedere il gallione ancorato In una tepida notte, abbiamo trovato l'amore Griddlbone: In una tepida notte d'estate Allorché la natura era nel pieno fulgor E la fresca rugiada splendeva al chiar di luna Sopra la verzura Si poteva vedere il gallione ancorato In una tepida notte, abbiamo trovato l'amore Growltiger and Griddlebone: In una tepida notte, abbiamo trovato l'amore Genghis: Et moi, Genghis, je fis un signe pour lancer l'assaut Siamese: Puis en un éclair les siamois envahirent le bateau ??? de toutes nos jonques et nos sampans On boucla l'équipage qui dormait profondément Growltiger: Ma Griddlebone poussa un cri qui me glaça le sang (Griddlebone: AHH!!!) Et sans que je la vis elle disparut en un instant Elle ne s'est pas noyée, non, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est enfuie Siamese: Tout cru(?) dans nos griffes, encerclé, Growltiger était cuit Growltiger: L'ennemi fondait sur moi sans peur Tenant là sa revanche Et fit subir à Growltiger Le supplice de la planche Pour moi dont les victimes y tombaient Sans pouvoir dire ouf Ce fut tragique, tragique Je n'étais pas prêt pour le grand plouf Siamese: On fit la fête à Greenwich La nouvelle se répandit ???, on ripailla toute la nuit On fit des festins de rats et ??? sur les docks Et ce jour fut célébré dans tous les quartiers de Bangkok Category:Musical Numbers